Michael
Powers and Abilities Magecraft Alchemy Michael also exhibits an incredible talent in the art of Alchemy, the school of magecraft revolving around the study and manipulation of the flow of matter and the transformation of phenomenon, and has mastered spells belonging to both major branches of Magus-Style Alchemy. Most notably however, Michael has demonstrated the ability to combine aspects of his Alchemy to create distinct magical effects bordering on new spells that enable for more fluid and advanced transmutation derivative of magical energy. As a field of magecraft directly dependent on one's inherent intellectual gifts, Michael is extraordinarly adept at Alchemy and demonstrates a prodiguous proficiency and growth rate. *'Flash Air:' Flash Air is a spatial-displacement magecraft that substites something for something else; with the limits to what one can substitute being virtually limitless and dependent only on skill. Michael sets up this spell through an expansive nigh-imperceptible bounded field that can be extended and strengthened by reinforcement via mystical sigils. Michael has demonstrated the ability to displace himself in battle with the air in a given location, granting him the ability to teleport in combat as well as shift portions of space around incoming attacks to return them at his foes. Through Flash Air, Michael can alter the trajectory of projectiles by shifting space and seemingly have his limbs or attacks appear anywhere throughout the Bounded Field. Michael has also demonstrated the ability to change the positions of those around him in battle and shift the sound projected from his voice to another location to converse with others over a distance. Michael has demonstrated the ability to create portals by displacing space between two points, as well as view events from a distance or project the consciousnes of others into an object. Michael can use Flash Air to displace space between windows and doors to connect them regardless of actual position and can distort space around and in organic bodies, which when combined with Transmutation enables him to replace organic material with say, rock and given sufficienct proficiency can distort an opponent's body around him to grab at their hearts. Due to the spatial nature of Flash Air and the ability to affect consciousness, Michael has demonstrated the ability to use this against intangible and spiritual beings to cut them down along with Necromancy. **'Flash Air: Spatial Cut:' Flash Air: Spatial Cut, is a spell under the spatial-displacement magecraft Flash Air created by Michael to serve as an armament that weaponizes the power of spatial displacement for an entirely combative application. Through Gondul, Michael has demonstrated the ability to overlay the effects of magecraft over his body or items that he chooses. As a result, Michael has demonstrated the ability to overlay the effects of Flash Air onto his blade, seemingly enabling it to displace and shift the space in front of it with the space behind it; seemingly granting Michael's swordsmanship incredible speed and cutting power; seemingly capable of severing opponents on a spatial level once this magecraft is invoked. Additionally, Michael has demonstrated the ability to seemingly distort space around his body; connecting the space in front of his attacks to the space in front of his opponent to dramatically augment the range of his strikes and the sheer force of his attacks by slamming the space itself between him and his opponent into them; seemingly allowing him to imitate the "ghost punch" effect of Toad Sage Mode and hit them with incredible force. Michael has demonstrated the ability to also utilize this defensively, as his ability to connect space enables to seemingly block attacks with the space linked to that around his body. **'Flash Air: Dark Vortex:' *'Memory Partition:' Memory Partition is the abiltiy to partition one's thoughts in order to perform multiple independent though processes; seemingly enabling the creation of multiple rooms to house several thought processes. Michael has demonstrated the ability to achieve ten synergistic memory partitions due to the extent of his genius in his own right and enabling him to make ten billion thought processes as a result, greatly surpassing the sixteen million of eight partitions. Michael has demonstrated the ability to use this calculate his opponent's movements in battle, think multiple separate ideas at once, and calculate the data he gathers. However, Michael has also demonstrated the ability to use Memory Partition to dramatically decrease the strain of PSI on his body, and augment the effectiveness of Programming as he effectively becomes a complex computer with tremendously more RAM to be able to carry out much more complex programs on his mind. Memory Partition gives precognitive capabilities on Mike's level which can be augmented with Sensory Rise, Trance and magecraft perceptions. *'Thought Acceleration: '''Thought Acceleration is the ability to accelerate the speed at which one things. As a result, this allows for increased perception, faster learning, the ability to plan one's course of action faster and the ability to perform high speed calculations to determine an opponent's subsequent move and the trajectory of attacks to allow him to react far easier. Like Robb, can power up his PSI dramatically especially to his natural thinking power. *'Transmutation:' Transmutation is the ability to manipulate the configuration of materials. Michael has demonstrated the ability to do this on an extensive scale, seemingly manipulating the configuration of the ground or the world around him that he makes physical contact with to shape a given substance according to his mental image. As a result, Michael is capable of causing the area around hi to take differently shapes almost effortlessly solely by relying on magical energy and generate massive structures through transmuting nothing but for example, the granite under his feet alone. Necromancy Mystic Eyes Curses PSI '''Echo Echo:' Echo Echo is an ability that allows Michael Telepathy: Michael is capable of sensing, reading and interpreting the thoughts of others, projecting and broadcasting his own thoughs and affect the minds of humans and animals alike; ranging from those of higher order intelligence to those of normal beings. Through telepathy, Michael has demonstrated the ability to seemingly sense and detect the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. Michael's telepathy is known to be so potent that Michael is capable of visualizing the thoughts of others he is in a mental rapport with; seeing lexiconical thought as text overlayed translucently across his vision in a plane perpendicular to the plane of light entering his retina; and sensory thought as parallel instances of sensory experiences should he so desire; seemingly enabling him to immerse himself in the minds of another. However, the latter immersive capabilities of his telepathy come from his incorporation of Interference-code in the execution program of telepathy; enabling him to seemingly perceive the information contained within the brainwaves than mere thoughts. Interference: 'Interference is an ability that allows Michael to project waves of Trance that can interfere with the minds and inherent thinking processes of others by interfering with their brainwaves; producing "constructive" or "destructive" telepathic interferences that directly affect the entire mental faculties of an individual. Interference is also known to be incredibly effective against psychic individuals, as Michael can directly affect the mental signals of telepaths and jam the psychic signals and Trance waves they use for telepathy. Most notably however, Michael can also use Interference to affect his own mind. Michael has demonstrated the ability to use Programming to incorporate the code for Telepathy into Interference, seemingly enabling him to actually perceive and read the brainwaves to interpret every last detail of the waves he wishes to interfere with. *'Constructive: 'Through constructive interference, Michael can "amplify" or "add to" the mental faculties of a given target by constructively interfering with their brainwaves; allowing him capabilies such as enhancing one's intellect or creative capabilities, additively altering pre-existing memories to implant things that shouldn't exist, amplifying the emotional signals of a target to change their emotional state and amplifying feelings towards something. Through these capabilities, Michael has demonstrated the ability to constructively interfere with another's suggestability; rendering them much more easily persuaded and willing to tell the truth, and with sufficient concentration or time can constructively interfere with a person in a manner which generates and casts near-illusionary effects; adding things to their reactionary flavour that simply aren't there. Uniquely, Michael has also demonstrated to constructively interfere with the brainwaves of a given target by using his own personal brainwaves as a medium; seemingly allowing them to feel a given aspect of flavour he experiences that he wishes a given target to face as well. *'Destructive: '''Alternatively, by using destructive interference, Michael can decrease cognitive capabilities and emotional faculties in turn disrupting thought processes, subtractively alter pre-existing memories to remove things that were there, break down one's mental inhibitions, degrade the sanity of others as well as their willpower. With intense concentration, Micahel is capable of seemingly altering the minds of others in such a way that he destructively interferes with the mental triggers of an opponent to tap into their abilities temporarily by jamming the mental signal required to execute a particular technique though this usually only lasts for a few critical moments. '''Eyes in the Sky: '''Eyes in the Sky is an ability that allows Michael to project reflective airwaves of Trance that seemingly rebound around the atmosphere, harmlessly passing through the environment around him and generating a pseudo-sensory barrier around him propagated by the constant action of these waves of trance. Due to Michael's perception being connected to these waves as waves of Trance, Michael is capable of sensing the slightest movement within this area and the slightest mental impulse around him to determine the presence of creatures capable of thought; as well as determine the nature and hostility of said beings. Due to the source of this ability being the airwaves produced by his Burst Alchemy Rian is a master of both traditional Alchemy, and the Alchemy used by Magi (Magus), combining both styles into his own unique form. Rian is able to use many kinds of Alchemy, and has bypassed the need for Alchemic Circles. Rian does this by using his own Magical Energy and numerous Magic Circuits to act as the catalyst for his Alchemy instead. Rian is also able to seemingly create things out of thin air, but Rian still adheres to Equivalent Exchange, instead of trading off matter for matter as an Alchemist traditionally would, he instead exchanges his own Magical Energy for matter, thus giving off the illusion that he has bypassed equivalent exchange to any unknowing onlookers. Shaman Spirit Ally '''Odin: *'O.S Gunginir:' *'O.S The Runes:' *'O.S Wild Hunt:' *O.S Munnin: